1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a power source apparatus and a vehicular lamp.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventionally, a vehicular lamp that uses a light-emitting diode element is known as disclosed, for example, in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2002-231013. Alight-emitting diode element for a vehicular lamp emits light according to electric power received from, e.g. a switching regulator.
The switching regulator emits electric power energy in synchronization with the timing in which a switching element switches. In this case, it is preferable that the switching element is controlled based on the end of energy emission, in some cases. However, there was conventionally a problem that a cost of a vehicular lamp increases due to a cost of circuitry for detecting the end of energy emission.